Henry McCoy (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Norton McCoy (father), Edna McCoy (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = X-Men Mansion, formerly Deep underground below the Triskelion | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (formerly blueCategory:Blue Eyes) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (formerly blueCategory:Blue Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Large hands and feet, fangs. Entire body was formerly covered in blue fur | UnusualSkinColour = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = College graduate, taking post-graduate courses at time of death | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimatum #1 | HistoryText = Hank McCoy had a rough childhood, not because of his genius IQ, but because his parents and peers were all racist against mutants, and he suspected himself of being one. He grew up taunted as "Monkey Boy" and "Joe Bananas" because of his apelike appearance and even when he was still in his crib his father would take pot shots at him when he'd been drinking. Ultimate X-Men He was later recruited by Jean Grey in his late teens and became a founding member of the X-Men and the team's elite scientist/engineer. As a technical genius, he frequently upgraded the X-Men's Blackbird and Danger Room sequences. Hank was also the on again/off again boyfriend of Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. Hank had developed an inferiority complex due to his traumatic childhood, and it often got in the way of their relationship. Some scientists from the Weapon X project tampered with his genetic makeup, enhancing his senses and causing him to grow fangs and become covered in blue fur; now even more insecure, Hank came to the conclusion that Professor X was using mind control on Ororo to make her love him so he'd stay with the X-Men. This led to a temporary break up between them. After being seperated from the Professor for a time they discovered that they both still loved one another and had never stopped, leading them to renew their romance. After Hank helped to take down Magneto and avert a nuclear event in Miami his parents used his new fame to win themselves a book deal with movie options about how they raised one of the most famous mutants in the world. At a celebratory event they apologised to Hank for the way they treated him but also told him about the plastic surgery they had both undergone with the money they had earned. After learning that they were claiming to now be liberal minded people after a lifetime of racism, Hank introduced them to Ororo as his girlfriend who shocked them by asking if she could call them mom and dad. Faking Death Beast seemingly died when he was crushed by rubble during a Sentinel attack. His death devastated Storm, who then became more deeply committed to the X-Men. Hank was actually under top-secret government house arrest in laboratories miles below the Triskelion. Professor X, as well as Nick Fury, decided that faking his death and altering his mind to think that he was keeping in contact with friends and family was the best way to focus his genius on the growing Legacy Virus problem in "Project Legacy". Hank only recently became aware of their plot, but rather than confusing those he loved, he reluctantly agreed to continue working on the Legacy antidote. He later rescued Pyro, and shocked his former teammates by revealing that he was still alive. After being proven to be the real Beast by Psylocke and Wolverine, he was allowed to join Bishop's new X-Men, and continued his relationship with Storm. Ultimatum and Actual Death During Magneto's flooding of New York, Hank was pushed by the water into a store, where he was killed either by drowning or the impact of hitting the store. | Powers = Beast was exceptionally agile, a skilled acrobat and superhumanly strong and fast, capable of running at least 75 mph even when carrying someone else . His clawed hands and prehensile feet made him an excellent climber. Weapon X's experiments heightened his sense of smell. Abilities: Hank has a genius level IQ. He possesses the keenest mind of all the X-Men, save perhaps Charles Xavier | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Beast possesses a fully-equipped laboratory. Presumably it holds the latest in biological and material analysis devices. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = }} ru:Генри Маккой (1610) Category:Ape Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision Category:Weapon X Project members (Earth-1610) Category:McCoy Family Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Acrobats